codex40kfandomcom-20200214-history
Brosus Ahrison
Background Brosus Ahrison was born not long before the Great Crusade started on the planet Prospero. He showed signs of strong psy rating from a young age, so the Thousand Sons inducted him into their ranks. As with many psykers in the legion, he trained in the soon-to-be-forbidden art of sorcery. Following the crusade, Brosus remained loyal to Magnus the Red during the Horus Heresy, so he embraced Chaos and fled with his legion into the Eye of Terror. There, he settled on the Planet of Sorcerers and continued his role as librarian of the 9th Fellowship of the Thousand Sons, under Captain Amon. This soon morphed into the Cabal of Ahriman, under the same leadership. As with the rest of the Cabal, because of his support of the Rubric of Ahriman and his protest of Ahriman’s banishment, he chose to exile himself from the rest of the legion and now wanders the Screaming Vortex in search of knowledge and eternal glory. But where his path to power will lead him, only the Changer of Ways knows... Pride: Foresight "Do not see every enemy as an enemy—see them instead as an ally, whether they know it or not." +5 Per, -5 Fel Disgrace: Hubris "I have accepted death. You, however... perhaps in guarding death's kingdom, you thought such fates were beneath you." +2 Infamy, -4 Int Motivation: Perfection "It speaks of time as an ally, not as an enemy. It says that patience can sharpen even the smallest of efforts into a weapon that can strike the heart of an empire. Your victories may be small, but over time, a greater victory may be achieved." +5 Infamy, -3 BS, -3 Fel Characteristics 2100XP Skills Awareness (Per) Psyniscience (Per) Scrutiny +20 (Per) Parry (WS) Linguistics (Int) (Low Noob Gothic) Common Lore (Int) (War) Forbidden Lore (Int) (Adeptus Astartes, Great Crusade, Horus Heresy, The Long War) Forbidden Lore (Int) (Psykers, Daemons, Warp, Xenos) Scholastic Lore (Int) (Occult) Dodge (Ag) Operate (Ag) (Surface) Navigate (Ag) (Surface) Athletics (S) Talents Ambidextrous - No off-hand penalty. Bulging Biceps - No more need to brace heavy weapons. Legion Weapon Training - Can use any non-exotic weapon of any type. Heightened Senses (Hearing, Sight) - +10 to respective sense tests. Nerves of Steel - Re-roll failed tests to avoid pinning. Quick Draw - Equipping weapons becomes a free action. Resistance (Cold, Heat, Poisons) - +10 to respective resistance tests. Unarmed Warrior - Fists no longer count as primitive weapons. Psy Rating (x3) - Has a psy rating of 3. Strong-Minded - May reroll failed WP tests against mind-affecting Psychic powers. Bastion of Iron Will - Add 5 x Psy Rating to opposed rolls to resist Psychic powers. Favoured of the Warp - Can reroll Perils of the Warp and choose between resuts. Warp Conduit - Can spend IP to add 1d5 to Psy Rating, +30 to Psychic Phenomena rolls. Gifts of the Gods Winged - Gain the Flyer (ABx2) trait. Wings are feathery due to Tzeentch alignment. Traits Psyker (Bound) - Rolls in the Bound Psychic Strength table (pg. 206). Flyer (ABx2) - Can fly at a rate of ABx2. Amphibious - Can function underwater. Unnatural Strength (+4) - SB is modified by +4 in relevant tests. Unnatural Toughness (+4) - TB is modified by +4 in relevant tests. OP Gear Thousand Sons Sorcerous Power Armour - 8 AP, Weight 100 kg *'Infinite Supply' - Armour can operate indefinitely without need for recharge. *'Osmotic Gill' - Armour is environmentally sealed and provides infinite oxygen supply. *'Enhanced Ceramite Plating' - Armour has 10 AP on body instead of 8 AP. *'Remnants of Mutation' - The armour's previous owner had the Winged mutation. When rolling for Gifts of the Gods, gain Winged instead. Plasma Pistol - 40m, S/2/-, 1d10+7 E, Pen 8, Clip 10, 3 Full Reload *'Maximal' - Can be fired for +10m range, +1d10 damage and +2 Pen at 3 times ammo cost and requiring a recharge the following turn. *'Overheat' - On roll of 91+, you take damage from the weapon and must test Ag to avoid dropping it. Requires a recharge the following turn. Mono-edged Force Scythe - 1d10+4 R, Pen 5, Weight 10 kg *'Unbalanced' - -10 to attempted parry rolls made with this weapon equipped. *'Force weapon' - The weapon gains +1 damage and +1 Pen for every point in the wielder's psy rating. After a successful attack, may roll opposed WP and inflict an additional 1d10 E for every DoS, ignoring enemy AP and TB. *'Psy-Focus' - Gain +10 to Psychic Focus tests. Advances & Alignments +5 WP (250 XP) +5 Int (250 XP) Forbidden Lore (Daemons) (200 XP) Forbidden Lore (Warp) (200 XP) Forbidden Lore (Xenos) (200 XP) Strong-Minded (250 XP) ---- Tzeentch Alignment @10CP Bastion of Iron Will (400 XP) Favoured of the Warp (400 XP) Scrutiny +10 (200 XP) Scrutiny +20 (400 XP) Warp Conduit (300 XP) Psy Rating +1 (400 XP) Category:Player Character